


As the Sun Sets

by Bow_woahh



Series: Catradora Week 2018 [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abuse, Adora Needs a Hug, Catradora needs a hug, Denial, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/F, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Hurt, Pining, Post battle of Bright Moon, Shadow Weaver is abusive, catradora, hopeful-ish ending, post S1, they are still whipped, they need to hug each other tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bow_woahh/pseuds/Bow_woahh
Summary: Catradora Week 2018(Day 3: Season/Moon and Sun )Watching the sunset was one way to end your day back at the Horde...





	As the Sun Sets

**Author's Note:**

> This day is pretty angsty to be honest, but it can't be all fluff and rainbows unfortunately. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy (:

****

Adora laid in bed, head aching, body aching and  _ heart _ aching. 

She hadn't had a second to rest, to think or to even  _ breath _ since the Battle of Bright Moon, since the First Ones temple, which she loathed to think about.

She wished Catra would just talk to her, properly, and tell her how she really felt, because deep down, deep deep deep down, she knew Catra didn't mean those words. 

But her blind fits of rage always took long the cool down, she always took long to realise when maybe, just maybe, she had messed up too. 

Though Adora couldn't help but sympathise with Catra, because she  _ had _ left her. And she regretted it, she regretted not thinking more about how her best friend would feel. 

Adora's head was pounding now. 

So she put those hard hitting thoughts to bed, and slept. And she dreamt. She dreamt of times when it was simpler. 

\--

Catra was perched on a railing, high, high up, watching the sun disappear slowly into the horizon, the sky getting darker and darker as it happened.

_ Darker and darker like her soul.  _

She didn't know why she still did this. It was addictive. It was nostalgic. And she never had anything better to do. Sleep? She didn't get much of that since  _ she _ had left. 

She tried to shove those thoughts into a deep, dark vault in her mind, preferably one with a lock and key, a key she would definitely be throwing away. But she couldn't. She never could. And she didn't think she ever would. 

Because, being honest with herself for once, without Adora she felt like she wasn't really herself. And without Adora, this place was hardly a  _ home _ anymore. 

Not that she intended to admit that to anyone. Or to Adora, most of all. 

Catra couldn't just shove Adora and everything she had done into some vault in her mind, but she could think of the less painful memories, all the times they had spent up here. 

\--

****  
  


Catra laid down as she watched the vivid orange-golden sky in what could almost be bliss, awe, amazement. 

It was so beautiful, and so calming, easing Catra's soul. 

It had been a fairly rough day for the cadet, Shadow Weaver taking her to the black garnet chamber and…

Catra shuddered at the thought of recalling what had happened today. 

This was her way of healing. And the best thing about it was that no one but her knew about this place, so no one could-

“Catra? I know you're up there!” 

Of course _Adora_ figured out. 

Catra groaned, slightly agitated by the girl's worry for her. 

Adora made her way up the building sluggishly, clearly finding it difficult, compared to the part feline. After what seemed like  _ decades  _ to Catra, Adora had made her way up, gasping for oxygen, while Catra just sat there, with a somewhat condescending grin plastered on her face. 

“What? I'm not as nimble as you, ok?” Adora already knew what Catra was thinking about saying, rebutting immediately to Catra's silent mockery as she stalked closer, a breathless Adora still laying down. 

“Okay, okay, it's just a little funny that's all,” Catra held her hand out, signalling her to take hold of it. She pulled up a panting Adora, hands clasped together, Catra only inches away for the other girls face, and practically straddling Adora's thigh. 

After a solid minute of eye contact, they both realised this, Catra awkwardly scrambling of Adora, and Adora coughing falsely to fill up the lack of much needed noise. 

Both flustered and confused at what happened, they decided to quietly enjoy the view,  much further apart than before. 

But Adora couldn't take it anymore. She knew  _ something _ was bothering her, ever since-

“Is it Shadow Weaver?” Adora instantly regretted blurting that out, knowing the reaction wouldn't be good. 

She could feel she had just amplified the tension in the air by a million percent. 

Catra's gaze was still cast on the sun, which was slowly disappearing, welcoming the darkness to come. Adora honestly thought Catra would just ignore her, but instead she said with a hint of  _ laughter:  _

“Who or what else would it be?”

Adora was taken aback by the tone of Catra's voice, not knowing exactly how to approach this. She still tried of course.

“What happened, when she, you know um...took you to the black garnet chamber?” 

She also regretted asking this, because as soon as she did, Catra  _ flinched _ , she visibly flinched. 

Whatever happened must have been bad. 

She started babbling something that resembled an apology. 

“I’m sorry y-you you don't have to talk about it -I just thought that - if you don't want to then we won't, I just that maybe you wanted-”

“Adora, it's, it's fine,” Catra sighed, almost _knowing_ her voice was saying the opposite. 

Adora stepped closer, gripping Catra's shoulders and turning her so she could finally look into those beautiful mismatched eyes. And they was sad. Broken. 

Then, she noticed Catra's tail - bruised and cut...

_ How had Adora missed this?  _

Her eyes welled up. 

“Hey, Adora, what's wrong? You were fine just a sec-”

Adora flung her arms around Catra's neck, pulling her into tight, warm embrace. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry, if only I paid more attention and wasn't so caught up with competing all the time- this is my fault…”

Adora was sobbing into Catra's shoulder, leaving Catra staring forwards, eyes burning with heartache at the fact Adora felt this way, because of  _ her.  _ Her eyes were starting to water too. 

“It's not, it's not your fault...you couldn't do anything, and I-I didn't tell you, so please,  _ please _ Adora don't cry...” Catra breathed into Adora's ear, feeling utterly distraught having to watch her friend fall apart - shaking in her arms. 

_ Because of her. _

_ No. Because of that  _ **_witch_ ** _. _

The sobbing slowed. Then she spoke again, still buried in Catra's shoulders, and mumbled, “If she hurts you again, tell me, and I'll do  _ whatever _ I can to make you feel better. 

Catra's lips tugged upwards slightly.

“Anything?” 

Adora finally lifted her head up to face her, sniffling, eyes still red, but piercing into Catra's soul. 

“ _ Anything _ .”

“Thanks Adora. ”

 

A sincere smile was plastered on her face, a smile most didn't have the  _ luxury _ of seeing.

And seeing that made Adora smile. 

“So, what can I do now?” Adora inched her face closer to the Catra's.

“Huh?” Catra's reply was quick and flustered, not expecting Adora to be so direct. 

“What can I do to make you feel better silly,” Adora gave her a small grin. 

Catra's eyes flickered to the ground as she thought of what she could possibly ask for, then they found their way to Adora's face, glancing at her lips, which made her think-

_ No.  _ That wasn't how she wanted her first kiss to go. 

So she thought of something better, something she already enjoyed, something she could  _ share _ with Adora. 

“Could we just…watch the sun set, until the moon replaces it?” It sounded stupid saying out loud, so much so that her face had grown hotter, but Adora always knew how to put Catra at ease.

With a light chuckle, she said, intertwining their fingers, “it would be my pleasure.” 

****  
  


So that's what they did, they watched in awe  _ (together) _ as the sky went from a bright golden, to a deep dark blue, with the moon showing up shortly after. 

Not many words were exchanged that night but a promise was made. 

“Promise me you'll tell me when you're feeling down Catra. Please?”

Catra didn't need to think this over. 

“Promise.” 

The words had come so easy.

The sun set. 

Light morphed into darkness. 

But for Catra, and maybe Adora too, right at this moment, it was the opposite. 

\---

Adora woke up panting, sweating, and crying. 

_ How can she keep her promise when I've broken mine?  _

****  
  


\--

Catra was now fuming, screaming and crying. 

_ How can I keep my promise when she's gone and broken hers? _

****  
  


\--- 

****  
  


_ The light always morphs into darkness.  _

_ Right now that's where they're stuck.  _

_ But the light always comes back. _

_ So they aren't all out of luck. _

****  
  


_ They'll be together again.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you got to the end, I'd really appreciate comments and kudos!
> 
> Compared to the other days, and (day 4) this was a lot shorter but I did enjoy writing it a lot. I really don't know whether I prefer long or short fics when it comes to writing. Anyway I'll stop rambling. 
> 
> Also if you'd like to follow me on Tumblr, my username is the exact same lmao, here's the link too:
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bow-woahh


End file.
